Strength
by Marymel
Summary: Greg comes to Morgan after her kidnapping, and she learns just how well Greg knows about how she feels. Spoilers for "CSI Down" and other episodes in season 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Greg tells Morgan about his own ordeal after her hijacking. Spoilers for "CSI Down."**

**I got to thinking about how Greg might tell Morgan about how he killed Demetrius James back in season seven, and I thought it would be kind of appropriate if he told her after she was kidnapped and almost killed. So, here's the story I came up with. Please read and review.**

**I don't own CSI.**

It had been almost a week since Morgan Brody was kidnapped in a medivac helicopter that had been hijacked by a man who wanted to avenge his daughter only for him to find out that his daughter set him up to die. Morgan was still seeing the department psychiatrist and had stayed home for the most part. Sara, Nick and Catherine had all been by to visit, and Doc Robbins and his wife had left enough food for almost another week. Morgan was more than ready to get back to work, as cabin fever had set in practicallly the minute she arrived back at her apartment.

Fresh from a shower and letting her long blonde hair dry naturally, Morgan checked her cell phone and saw she missed a text from Greg Sanders. A smile crossed her face as she thought of the CSI whom she had come to look forward to seeing every day.

_Feel like pizza?_

Morgan texted back, _you buying?_

_Sure :)_

_No anchovies, Sanders. _

_Done. Be there in about half an hour._

True to his word, thirty minutes later, Greg knocked on Morgan's door. She answered the door in jeans and a t-shirt and smiled when she saw him standing there.

"Pizza delivery," he said, holding the box with the delicious smelling pizza and smiling.

Morgan smiled back. "Just don't expect a tip."

She ushered Greg into her apartment and shut the door. "I got beer or sodas," Morgan said as she disappeared into the small kitchen.

"Soda, please." Morgan offered Greg a cold can of soda as he glanced around her apartment for a place to set down the pizza.

"Um, sorry," Morgan said as she cleared some magazines off her coffee table. "With the job and everything, I'm not much of a housekeeper."

"You should see mine," Greg said as he set down the food and opened the box. Both smiled as the aroma of fresh hot pizza filled the air.

Morgan helped herself to a fairly big piece that was piled high with pepperoni, onions and peppers. Greg looked at her with a bemused smile. Noticing Greg watching her, Morgan slightly rolled her eyes as she took a bite. "What?" she asked with her mouth now full.

"You going to eat all that?" Greg asked as he took his own slice.

"Watch me," Morgan said with a smile. "When I was in college, I once ate a whole medium pizza by myself."

Greg laughed, nearly choking on his own bite of pizza. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Morgan said with a slight laugh. "It was either pizza or cafeteria food."

"Ah, yes. I remember those days." Greg smiled. "The dorms always smelled like pizza."

The two laughed and enjoyed their pizza. After a few moments, Morgan glanced up at Greg.

"Thanks for this."

Greg smiled. "Ah, no problem."

"No, really, thank you."

"You're welcome." Greg smiled at Morgan. "I figured you could use some company."

Morgan took a sip of her own soda. "Mmm, Nick and Sara were here earlier. He brought some homemade chili."

Greg gave Morgan a thoughtful smile. "I'm really sorry it took me so long to get here."

Morgan was taken aback by Greg's apology. "Greg, you don't have to..."

"No," Greg sighed. "I-I shouldn't have stayed away this long."

Morgan smiled slightly. "It's only been a few days. Besides, I imagine the team's kind of shorthanded right now."

Greg nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry."

Morgan wondered why Greg didn't look at her when he apologized. She really didn't think he had any reason to be sorry, but he was apologizing and feeling remorseful.

"Hey," she said softly. When Greg looked at her, Morgan said, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Greg smiled and looked away. "I wish that had never happened to you."

"Well, like I said, you still owe me one." Morgan said, trying to lighten the mood. When he smiled shyly but didn't look up, Morgan said, "Thank you."

Looking up to see Morgan's beautiful, concerned smile, Greg smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, Greg's cell phone rang. He sighed as he pulled the ringing device from his pocket.

"Sanders. Yeah, okay."

Morgan watched Greg as he talked to Russell. She really felt he had nothing to be sorry for, and hoped he wouldn't feel responsible for the whole kidnapping.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen." Greg hung up his phone and sighed.

"Work?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, a 419 off of Flamingo. I'm meeting Russell and Sara there."

Greg looked at Morgan, feeling that she was really beautiful. "I'm sorry to duck out like this."

"Oh," Morgan said, shaking her head and smiling. "Don't be. Why don't you take a couple of slices for later?"

Greg smiled. "Nah, I'm okay, thanks. So...can I come by later?"

Morgan's smile grew wider. "Yeah. You don't even have to bring pizza."

Both smiled. Morgan got up from her couch as Greg walked to her door to leave.

"Thanks for the pizza," Morgan said with a smile.

"Thank you," Greg said. He would have leaned forward to kiss her had Morgan's phone not rang at that exact moment.

"I-I'd better get that," Morgan said as she gestured towards her phone.

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "Catch you later?"

"Later."

Greg smiled and left. As she picked up her phone and answered a call from her father, Morgan couldn't shake the feeling that Greg wanted to protect her...and she was just fine with that.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Second, I gotta vent. I wrote a story called "Relationships and Home," where Greg and Sara meet and discuss the events in the tenth season premiere. Nobody's reviewed that, **_**really?**_** Come on guys! Please let me know how I'm doing on that and all my stories, including this one!**

**This chapter's a bit shorter, but it does kick the story up a little. Please read and review!**

**I do not own CSI.**

"Hey, dad," Morgan said as she answererd her phone.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Glancing toward the door she'd just seen Greg exit from, she said, "Um, no. Just finishing up a little dinner. Greg brought by a pizza."

"Oh, that's good," Ecklie answered. "Listen, I wanted to remind you that you've got an appointment with the counselor tomorrow."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "I haven't forgotten. I just...want to get back to work."

"I know," Ecklie answered. "But you've got to see the counselor so Russell can clear you to come back."

Sighing, Morgan said, "Yeah." She was more than ready to get back to work...and to see her friends again, one Californian former lab tech in particular.

The line was silent for a few moments. "Hello?" Morgan said, thinking they'd been cut off.

"I'm here," Ecklie said. "I was just wondering, how'd it go with you and Sanders?"

Morgan narrowed her brow in confusion. "It was fine. I told him he shouldn't blame himself for what happened..."

"Neither of you should blame yourselves," her father interrupted. "Just that Sanders has...well, a little experience in situations like this."

"Situations like this?" Morgan asked, confused.

Ecklie sighed. "Look, it's just...something he went through himself about five years ago."

Morgan rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off a slight headache. "Um...okay."

Ecklie sighed again. "Look, it's just something you have to ask him."

Now it was Morgan who sighed out of exasperation. "Okay. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow, after my counseling session?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye," Morgan said and quickly hung up. Why was her father being so evasive, she wondered. Yes, he said that Greg had been through an ordeal himself, but what?

Glancing at the clock on her cell phone, she saw that it was almost eleven p.m. Morgan Put the rest of the pizza in her now-almost full refrigerator and cleaned up her and Greg's little pizza party. She smiled thoughtfully as she remembered how easy it was to talk to Greg and how they fit each other so well. Thinking of the smiling, handsome CSI, it was hard for her to believe that he could go through anything even remotely similar to what she went through in the hijacking. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Greg.

As she got ready for bed, she couldn't help but think of Greg...his smile, his handsome face, his kindness. She couldn't believe he would ever be hurt or endure such an ordeal as she had.

Crawling into bed and resting her head on her soft pillow, she asked herself how anyone could hurt Greg. She couldn't imagine anything as bad as what she'd endured in the hijacking happening to him.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you CSI001, We Love Neville, Duckyowner, and Eric And Nell's Oreos for your reviews! And SHudght and everyone following the story, thank you so much!**

**And Lil Badger 101 and We Love Neville, thank you so much for your sweet review on "Relationships And Home." I'm a fan of your stories too!**

**Morgan's back to work, and this and the following chapters contain spoilers for the season 12 episode "Freaks And Geeks." Please read and review!**

**Nope, CSI still isn't mine.**

After her last counseling session, Russell cleared Morgan to come back to work. She'd met Catherine in the morgue to look over the body of a young woman found dead with some unusual marks all over her arms. After the autopsy, she knocked on Catherine's door.

"Got a minute?"

"Oh, hey," Catherine said as she looked up from some paperwork. "Yeah. What's up?"

Sitting down in the chair opposite Catherine at her desk, Morgan sighed.

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked the young woman.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah," Morgan answered. "The case is going well." She grimaced at the last statement-they were investigating someone's murder, after all.

Catherine smiled slightly. "So, what's up?"

Morgan looked at Catherine with a determined gaze. "Greg came to see me."

Catherine gave a soft laugh. "Well, that's good, right?"

Giving her friend a small smile, Morgan said, "No, it's good. He just seemed...I don't know, kind of...distant, I guess."

"Well, you know, he may still blame himself for you being in that helicopter instead of him." Catherine offered.

"No...well, yeah, I know he feels that it should have been him in the chopper." Morgan winced. Why was it so hard to try to find what was up with Greg?

"So, what's wrong?"

Morgan sighed and looked at Catherine. "Dad called, and said something like, 'he knows how you feel'."

Catherine's eyes looked down at the desk to avoid Morgan's somewhat demanding gaze.

"Catherine, what did he mean?"

Sighing, Catherine looked up at the young CSI. "It was about five years ago. Man, I can't believe it's been that long."

"What?" When Catherine briefly looked away, Morgan leaned forward. "Look, Greg's always been there for me. And if something happened...I just...want to know."

Catherine looked at Morgan, who now gave her a demanding but concerned stare. She sighed, and looked up to see Greg approaching her office. "Why don't you ask him?"

Morgan turned and saw Greg as he knocked on Catherine's door. "Hey, Catherine...oh, hey, Morgan." Greg smiled. "I heard you were coming back."

Morgan's determined stare softened into a smile as she saw Greg. "Yeah, I just came back today."

"Well, welcome back," Greg said, flashing a smile.

"Thanks," Morgan said as her own smile grew. She found it hard not to smile when Greg smiled at her.

Clearing his throat, Greg said, "Catherine, Nick's ready for you in the garage. He found something on that tarp Rachel Greer was found in."

"All right, I'm on my way," Catherine said.

Greg turned to leave as Catherine and Morgan stood up to head to see what Nick had found. Before he got too far down the hall, Morgan called after Greg. "Hey!"

Greg turned around and saw Morgan walking towards him. "Hey. Um...sorry it took so long to..."

"Uh, no," Morgan began. "Well, I mean, thank you for yesterday." Morgan looked away shyly and cursed herself for sounding like a lovesick teenager.

Greg smiled. "Well, you're welcome. But I was going to say sorry I wasn't the first to welcome you back."

Morgan looked at Greg's smiling face. "Well...thank you," she said giving him a smile of her own. "Um...are you busy later?"

Greg shrugged. "No, not that I know of."

"Can we...get together, maybe finish off that pizza?" Morgan asked.

Greg blinked his eyes in surprise. "Um, yeah. Sure. I'll-I'll call you."

"Okay," Morgan answered with a smile.

"Okay," Greg said with a smile of his own.

"Hey, Morgan?" Russell called from his office. "Want to help in the garage?"

Looking at Greg's smile, Morgan sighed. "Sure."

Greg waved to Russell as he walked past the two. Looking at Morgan, Greg smiled. "So I'll catch you later."

Morgan smiled. "Later."

As she walked away, Morgan smiled thinking about getting together with Greg later. The more she thought about him, the more she couldn't believe anyone would ever hurt him. But _something_ had happened to him five years ago. And Morgan was determined to find out what.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little more drama in this chapter, and some spoilers to the season 12 episode "Freaks And Geeks."**

**A huge thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. CSI001, WeLoveNeville, Eric And Nell's Oreos, csiwannbe, Icrzy, and SHudght...thank you all very much!**

**And csiwannabe, I'm not going to have Greg kidnapped. He and Morgan have both killed someone while on duty, so that's the shared experience Ecklie and everyone are referring to.**

**Please review!**

**I still don't own CSI.**

Nick and Greg were called out to the carnival show to investigate another suspicious death. On the way there, Greg aked Nick, "Was Morgan okay?"

"Mmm," Nick asked, glancing away from the road as he was driving.

"Back at the lab, did she seem...I don't know, distracted, or..."

Nick shook his head. "No, she was fine. Why?"

Greg sighed. "When I saw her talking to Catherine earlier, she seemed...frustrated."

"Well, G, she did go through..."

"No, I know that," Greg interrupted. "But she just seemed...I don't know...distracted."

Nick sighed as they pulled into the carnival grounds. "She was fine when we looked over that tarp. She's okay."

Greg glanced out the window. When Nick parked the truck, he put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"G, she's okay."

Greg looked at Nick. "Yeah," he said softly. "I-I just...she told me not to blame myself for what happened. I guess I'm just worrying too much." Greg opened the door to get out.

"Yeah. She's fine. Don't worry," Nick tried to reassure him as they went to the back of the truck for their kits. The two went to investigate the death of the carnival's owner.

After the case was closed, Morgan was leaving the police station. She knew Greg was still with Nick at the carnival grounds, wrapping up that end of the case. Sighing, she took out her cell phone and sent Greg a text.

_You up for breakfast?_

Not more than a minute later, her cell phone rang, signaling she had a text. She smiled when she saw it was from Greg.

_Sure. Almost done here. _

_Meet you at Frank's in about an hour?_

_Sure :)_

Morgan smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. On her way out of the police station, she saw Captain Brass.

"Hey, Morgan." The detective nodded to her. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you since you came back. How are you doing?"

Smiling, Morgan said, "Well, I've only been back for a couple of days. Things are going well."

"No therapy like work, huh?" Brass asked with a smile.

Morgan smiled back. "Nope."

As Brass headed to interrogation to meet up with Catherine, Morgan asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Brass turned around. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well," Morgan sighed, "Greg's been through a lot with the team, right."

A soft smile crossed Brass' face. "The guy's practically grown up here. You know he started as the DNA tech, right?" Morgan nodded. "Well, when he first started out in the field, he was so...I don't know, so green, I wondered if he really had the chops."

Morgan smiled, thinking of the Greg she knew as a great CSI just starting out. "Well, he proved he did."

"Yeah," Jim said with a nod. "He worked hard and proved how strong he really is."

Morgan looked down at the floor then back up at the detective. "Like...what happened to him a few years ago?" Jim looked at her, confused. "Um, my dad mentioned he knew how I feel more than I thought he did, then Catherine said something happened to him..."

Jim held up his hand. "Yeah, he does know how you feel. But don't you think it's something you need to ask him?"

Morgan smiled and looked back down at the floor. "Yeah, I plan to."

"Okay. Look, I've gotta go, but..."

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said as she looked back up at the detective. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good to see you back," Jim said with a smile.

Morgan smiled back. "Thanks."

Morgan was in the locker room at the lab getting some things from her locker when Sara walked in.

"Hey! Welcome back," Sara said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks," Morgan said with a smile.

As Sara was putting her bag in her locker and getting ready to begin work on her own case, Greg and Nick arrived. They greeted the women as they came in.

"How'd it go?" Sara asked.

Greg sighed as he plopped down on the bench. "The killer's in jail...and she thought she was protecting her daughter from the monsters."

"Hmm, turns out she was the real monster," Nick added.

Morgan shut her locker door and walked over to Greg. "We still on for breakfast?"

Greg looked into her beautiful face. "Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Greg," Sara said, "Judy asked me to give this to you." She handed Greg a letter envelope.

Greg tore it open and unfolded the letter, barely taking his eyes off of Morgan as she stayed, talking with Sara and Nick. When he looked down at the paper, his expression changed. Morgan noticed his changed expression as he read the letter silently.

"So, it looks like you're with me tonight," Sara told Nick.

"Sure, just gotta meet Russell..." Nick glanced at Greg, who was intently reading the letter. The three friends shared a glance. Finally Nick asked, "G? Everything okay?"

Greg looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just uh...just..."

"Bad news?" Morgan asked.

Greg shook his head slightly and refolded the letter, putting it into his duffle bag. "Not really, no. Just um...reminded me of an anniversary."

As Greg opened his locker and gathered up his things to go, Sara and Nick shared a glance. Morgan noticed them looking morose and looked back at Greg, who seemed to gather up his things in record time.

"So," Morgan began, "Are you still up for breakfast?"

Greg sighed. "Um, no. Not at Frank's anyway. Can I come by later?"

"Um, sure," Morgan said with a shrug. "I'll be home in about an hour or so."

"Good," Greg said. Smiling as he walked up to Morgan, he said, "See you then."

Morgan smiled and turned to watch Greg leave. When he'd turned a corner and she thought he was out of earshot, Morgan turned to Nick and Sara.

"What the hell happened five years ago?"

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing sooooooooo much! I love writing, and it's always good to know when people like your work! :)**

**Huge thanks to CSI001, Eric And Nell's Oreos, We Love Neville, AkaOkamiRyu, and all who have reviewed and are following this story.**

**Please, please, please read and review!**

**Nope, CSI still isn't mine.**

Morgan watched as Nick and Sara's expressions went from concern to apprehension. "Look, something happened...I just, I want to know."

After a couple of moments of silence, Sara spoke up. "He went through hell."

Nick nodded. There was no other way to put it. "Showed us all how strong he really is."

Morgan winced. "Look, I know I should ask him, and I will. I just cannot see anyone hurting him."

Nick and Sara smiled thoughtfully. "Neither could we," Nick said. "But someone did." Sighing, he added, "Look, I know he'd be mad if I told you instead of him, so just talk to him."

Morgan sighed, knowing Nick was right. "Okay. I'll see him later."

Sara spoke this time. "Good. Look, Greg is...he's our kid brother, so we're all really protective of him. But, like Nick said, he proved how strong he really is."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but Nick's cell phone ringing cut her off. "Excuse me," Nick said. "Russell wants an update."

Both women watched as he left the room. As Sara was on her way out, she turned to Morgan. "You're, um, heading home after this, right?"

Looking into Sara's smiling face, Morgan said, "No, I think I'll see if Greg's home."

It took Morgan almost no time at all to find Greg's address. Sitting in her car outside his apartment, Morgan found her determination joined by apprehension. Yes, she wanted to know why Greg was so upset by the letter he recieved earlier and she wanted to know what happened to him five years ago. But she also was scared of hurting him. Yes, he's a great CSI and he's strong, but would she knock him down from the pedastal she didn't realize she put him on?

Morgan decided it was now or never. With a heavy sigh, she got out of her car and walked up to Greg's front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

_Maybe he's not home,_ she thought as she waited for him to come to the door. She was debating whether she should knock again or turn around a go when the door opened.

Greg smiled seeing Morgan. "Hi!"

"Hey," Morgan said with a smile that she hoped didn't look like a grimace.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I thought I was going to..."

"Oh, yeah, I just...just thought I'd..."

"You were in the neighborhood?" Greg asked with a bemused smile.

Morgan chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah. I just..." Morgan sighed. "I just wanted to be sure you're okay." She winced at the last statement.

Greg blinked once in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Look, do you want to come in?" He stood back and held the door for her.

Morgan walked inside and glanced around. "Wow."

"Wow?" Greg asked, confused.

"Oh, um...you're place is different than I thought it would be." Morgan glanced around at the entertainment center, furniture, and small kitchen. It was a nice, well-kept apartment. "I don't know, I guess I was thinking it would be a total mess like mine."

Greg chuckled. "Well, I'm not here all that much anymore, you know, work." Greg was grateful Morgan had her back to him so she wouldn't see the look of sheer discomfort on his face.

Morgan chuckled and turned around. "It's nice."

"Thank you. So, can I get you anything? Coffee, water?"

Morgan shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

Greg gestured to his couch for her to sit down. As she sat, Greg asked, "So everything go okay at the station?"

"Mmm?"

"The police station? You were there with the victim's family?"

"Oh, right." Morgan smiled. "Um, as well as can be expected."

As she looked down and picked at the upholstery, Greg sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Why are you here?"

Morgan looked up. "Am I that transparent?"

Greg sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Looking into Greg's handsome, concerned face, Morgan thought about not asking. But she wanted to know why everyone was so protective of Greg and what happened to him.

"Something my dad said...you know, he called as you were leaving the other day?" Greg nodded. Morgan sighed heavily. "He said you knew more about how I feel than I thought."

"Morgan..."

"What happened to you?" She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

Greg swallowed and held her concerned stare. "It was five years ago."

"Is that the anniversary you mentioned?"

Greg sighed and looked away. Morgan reached forward and took his hand. "Greg?"

"It was five years ago."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, huge thanks for everyone who's reading, following and reviewing this! CSI001, We Love Neville, Eric And Nell's Oreos, and everyone-you guys rock!**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten about that letter in the earlier chapter, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what was in it (I'm so naughty)!**

**Greg tells Morgan about what happened...how does she react? Read and review!**

**I still don't own CSI**

With a heavy sigh, he said, "I was...I had just finished testifying in my first jury trial. I got back to the lab, helped Catherine with a case the team was working on, when Grissom...you remember him?"

Morgan shook her head. "Vaguely."

Greg sighed again. "There was this...this gang that were going around beating up tourists." He chuckled sadly. "Fannysmackin', they called it, beacause they went after tourists...fannypackers, they called them. But their first victim was a dishwasher...he was also their only fatality."

Morgan listened intently and softly squeezed Greg's hand.

"Anyway, Catherine asked me to help her with some evidence, and then Grissom asked me to go out to a new scene. The gang was spotted out near an alley."

Greg looked down. Morgan just kept hold of Greg's hand.

"I drove by the alley and saw them beating up a man named Stanley Tanner. I called it in, but it would be a several minutes. I just...I knew he'd be dead if I waited, so I drove into the alley, sounded the sirens and the horn..." Greg couldn't bring himself to look up. "All of them scattered away, except for one. He kept kicking Mr. Tanner and he turned around and looked at me...wearing these Halloween-style contact lenses." Greg shuddered quietly at the memory.

Morgan said nothing, just kept looking at Greg and holding his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Greg said, "He...the kid...ran over and picked up a rock. At first, he raised it over Mr. Tanner's head, like he was going to..." Morgan squeezed his hand as he trailed off. "But then he turned and looked at me," Greg said, slowly bringing his head up to meet Morgan's concerned gaze. "He came running at the SUV, and before I could really process it, I hit the gas."

Morgan winced. "You hit him?" she softly asked.

Greg nodded and looked away. "He later died." Greg sighed and stood up. "I can't believe it's been five years already."

Morgan stared in disbelief at Greg. Here was one of the happiest people she knew telling her he killed someone. After a pause, she said, "But it was self-defense."

"You don't think I kept telling myself that?" Greg cursed himself for sounding so harsh. "I went through the freakin' coroner's inquest with the kid's family looking at me like I was so...so evil."

"But they ruled..."

"They ruled the death acceptable." Greg began to pace a bit. "Then the kid's family sued me and the police department for wrongful death. State agreed to a $2.5 million payout." Greg stopped and looked at Morgan, who blinked her eyes in surprise.

Calming himself down a bit, Greg said, "A few months later, the kid's brother was involved in a crime scene. A woman was dragged to death after she was thrown from a limo. Turns out, this club promoter noticed him because he had money."

"But when he was suspected of murder the kid was on his own?" Morgan asked.

Greg nodded. "Their mother confronted me at the station. Sara and Judy called security to get her to leave. She yelled 'I owed her'. So I followed her, and I told her Demetrius...that was his name...that he was a killer and her other son made the decision to do drugs and get into that limo. That it was on them, not me."

"What did she say?"

Greg sighed. "She just looked at me, said Aaron, her other son, was all she had left, and walked away."

Morgan stared at Greg. "I'm sorry."

Greg looked into Morgan's concerned face. "Like I said, it was five years ago. You don't have to..."

"Greg," Morgan interrupted. "You acted in self-defense, just like I did."

With a heavy sigh, Greg sat back down beside Morgan. "I guess I should have told you sooner."

Morgan shook her head. "No. I shouldn't have pushed..."

"No, Morgan. It's okay. I mean, it's not like I advertise it or anything."

Morgan reached over and placed her hand on Greg's wrist. "So, it's been five years?"

Greg nodded, looking down. "Mrs. James wrote a letter to the papers after her other son was released after the investigation. She said that she knew it was wrong to blame me, but grief does terrible things." Greg winced and looked up at Morgan. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

After a couple of moments of silence-with both of them not knowing what to say-Morgan's cell phone rang. Retrieving the device from her pocket, she smiled when she saw who it was from.

"It's Doc Robbins. Says he has something I have to see."

Greg smiled. "I have to get ready for court today, anyway."

"Oh, right. You and Catherine have that case with the, uh..."

"Yeah," Greg said with a slight smile.

Morgan smiled. "Look, I'm sorry if I pushed..."

Greg held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Don't be."

Both stood up at the same time. "Um, so I guess I'll see you back at the lab after court?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Greg said with a slight smile as he walked Morgan to the door.

As she was about to open the door, Morgan turned to Greg. "I still owe you breakfast. Say, maybe get something and bring it here?"

Greg smiled. "Sure."

Morgan's own smile grew wider. "Okay," she said, opening the door. "I'll see you."

"Okay. Catch you later."

"Bye."

Greg waved and smiled as Morgan walked to her car. She was somewhat relieved to know what the big mystery that happened to Greg five years ago was, but she still felt that maybe bringing it up was more harm than good.

As he watched Morgan get into her car from his window, Greg sighed. He hoped that knowing what he went through five years ago wouldn't scare her away. He'd been crazy about her from the moment he saw her. He sighed and closed his blinds as her car drove away, hoping she wouldn't see him as a victim...even if he had seen himself that way after his beating and hated it.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This chapter contains spoilers for "Brain Doe."**

**I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I decided to share it with you all and wish you all a happy Sunday :). Hope you like it.**

**CSI001, Eric And Nell's Oreos, We Love Neville, and everyone who's read, reviewed and are following this story, you all are awesome! Thank you so much!**

**We finally find out what was in the letter...and does Morgan know the whole truth about what Greg went through? Read on and review please!**

**And I still don't own CSI.**

Later that day, while Morgan was in autopsy with Doc Robbins, Greg and Catherine returned to the lab. When Sheriff Liston found them in the break room and asked to talk to Catherine, Greg made his way to the break room. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Nick walked in.

"Hey, how'd court go?"

"Ugh, lawyers suck."

Nick chuckled. "Preaching to the choir."

Greg took a sip and turned to face Nick. "We really have a brain with no owner?"

"Yeah, looks that way. Morgan's in autopsy with Doc Robbins now, looking at the brain we found at the scene."

Greg chuckled. "That must've been what Doc texted her about earlier."

Nick smiled as he made his way to the coffee machine to get his own cup. "So, you talked to her, then?"

Sighing, Greg said, "Yeah. I told her about Demetrius James."

Nick stared at Greg, concerned. "What did she say?"

"Not much," Greg said with another sigh. "She told me that it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't. Greg, I'm not going to pretend I know what you went through, but I know you did nothing wrong!"

Greg looked at Nick, feeling comforted by his best friend's words and presence. "Thank you."

Nick smiled slightly and patted Greg's shoulder. "So, what was that letter yesterday?"

Holding Nick's gaze, Greg answered, "A copy of the letter Marla James wrote to the Vegas Globe after Aaron was caught up in that club shooting with Drops."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Said she was wrong to blame you, and she was." Greg looked down and the floor. "And she said she was sorry for any damage she or her sons had caused." Taking a sip of his own coffee, Nick added, "Of course, having the victims of the beatings and their families file their own lawsuit against them after they got all that money from the settlement might have had something to do with her change of heart."

"Yeah," Greg said softly without looking up from the floor.

Placing a supportive hand on Greg's shoulder, Nick asked, "What else?"

Glancing up at Nick, Greg sighed. "She wanted me to know that she's forgiven me." Nick's eyes widened slightly as Greg chuckled sadly. "She said she'll never forget her son's death, but she was wrong to come after me, thinking he was...perfect."

"No parent wants to admit their child can do anything wrong, I guess."

Greg nodded. "She said that Aaron has, so far, stayed out of trouble. And she talked to a former professor of Demetrius' at the university that told her his grades went down about the same time he began hanging around with 'Pig'."

Nick nodded, remembering how when he and the police arrested Cole Tritt, a.k.a. Pig, and his gang, he had no remorse for what he did. Nick looked away thinking of how Greg had been through hell just because some jerk and his teenage friends were bored. Looking back up at Greg, Nick said, "I've always wished that had never happened to you."

Greg looked in Nick's brown eyes, realizing he was right. "Thank you." Greg placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Really, thank you for everything. I don't know...I don't know how I would've come through that without you and Sara and everyone."

Nick smiled and pulled Greg into a hug. "You're one of the strongest people I know, G."

Greg smiled. Pulling away, he patted Nick's shoulder. "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Both men shared a smile. Just then Sara walked past the break room.

"Hey, guys. Russell wants us to go through Clegg's car. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Greg answered. Setting his mug on the counter, he looked at Nick. "Thanks again."

Nick patted Greg's shoulder and smiled. "Anytime."

A few hours later, Sara was getting a snack in the break room when Morgan walked in.

"Hey," the younger CSI said as she walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Hey, Morgan."

"So, you and Greg got through the stuff from Clegg's car?"

"Mm-hmm," Sara said as she chewed on her fruit salad.

Morgan sat down at the table across from Sara and began to drink her water. "Greg okay?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, he's good." Morgan smiled and shyly looked down at the table. "So he talked to you?"

Morgan nodded and slowly looked up. "He told me about what happened five years ago."

Sighing, Sara said, "I can't believe it's been that long."

Looking at Sara, Morgan said, "He must have been so scared."

Sara looked away, remembering seeing her friend after he was attacked. "Yeah, he looked...well, he looked like hell. He came through..."

Morgan stared at Sara, confused. "W-what do you mean, he looked like hell?"

Sara blinked in surprise. "I thought you said he talked to you."

"Apparently, not about everything."

Taking a deep breath, Sara said, "He told you about how he stopped the gang from beating up that man in the alley?"

Morgan nodded. "And he killed...Demetrius?"

"Demetrius James," Sara finished. Looking down, she continued. "He hit Demetrius with the SUV. And then the gang returned."

Morgan listened intently as Sara took a breath to steady herself. "They broke the windows out of the SUV and...and yanked Greg out. Then they...they beat him."

Sara found herself fighting to stop tears as Morgan just listened. "They nearly put him into a coma."

Morgan looked away, trying to take in what she'd just heard.

"I-I remember Sofia...you remember Sofia Curtis? Used to work with your dad on day shift?" Morgan nodded. "Well, she was the detective on the scene. She called me and told me what happened. I don't even remember hanging up the phone." Sara sniffled back tears. "When I saw him..." Sara looked down at the floor, remembering seeing someone she loved like a brother so hurt and helpless. "His eyes were swollen shut, there were bruises everywhere."

Morgan blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She had just found out in one day that Greg Sanders, who she thought was an almost carefree guy, had killed someone in self-defense and was nearly killed himself.

Sara looked up at Morgan, who was now staring off into space. "I'm so sorry...I thought he'd told you..."

Morgan blinked as Sara's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, that's okay. I-I mean, I hate that that happened to him."

"Like we said, Greg went through hell. A few months later, Demetrius James' brother was involved in a shooting with a club promoter."

"Yeah, Greg told me about that," Morgan said.

"Anyway, I was with Greg when Mrs. James barrelled into the lab and confronted Greg. She held him responsible for the fact that her son was arrested, shouted that Greg owed him." Sara chuckled sadly. "Greg followed her. I heard him tell her that Demetrius was a killer, and her other son made the decision to do drugs and to be in the limo involved in a double homicide. He said that it wasn't on him, it was on them."

"And she said that her other son was all she had left," Morgan continued, looking down at the table.

Sara sighed and took Morgan's hand. "I am so sorry I had to be the one to tell you that."

Morgan looked at Sara and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She looked back down at the table.

Sara released Morgan's hand. "I think Greg's always been stronger than some people give him credit for."

"Certainly more than I did," Morgan said softly without looking up from the table.

"Morgan?" Sara waited for the younger woman to look up at her. "I wish that it had never happened. But Greg's proven that he is one of the bravest people I know. And I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about that, but...well, maybe now you see why we're all so protective of him and of each other."

A soft smile crossed Morgan's face. She nodded. "Thank you, Sara."

Sara smiled and gently squeezed Morgan's shoulder. As she got up to throw her trash away, Sara said, "You guys going to get together later?"

"Yeah," Morgan answered with a smile.

Sara smiled and left.

Morgan let out a heavy sigh and wrapped her hands around her water bottle. She had wanted to know what Greg had been through, why her father and Catherine had said he knew what she was going through. Now she knew, and instead of feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders, it felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her. Now she knew why Greg had been so protective of her after finding out about her hijacking.

Taking her hands off the almost strangle-hold she had on the water bottle, Morgan debated about texting Greg. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't blame himself, and that she wished she could've been there for him during his own ordeal. As she stood up, she saw Russell walk into the room.

"Hey, you okay?" her boss asked when he saw her somewhat dazed expression.

"Yeah," Morgan answered. "Do you know where Greg is?"

"Yeah, I sent him home. He has tomorrow off." Russell filled up his mug with coffee.

Morgan asked, "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. You did a good job with everyone on the case. See you day after tomorrow."

"Thanks," Morgan said as she left the room. She wanted to see Greg again. She wanted him to know that she was grateful for him being there for her. She just wished she could've been there for him.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all again so very much for reading and reviewing. CSI001, We Love Neville, and Eric And Nell's Oreos-you guys rock!**

**A little bit shorter, but a bit more drama in this chapter. Please read and review!**

**I still don't own CSI**

Greg and Sara were on their way back to the lab after talking to the gym owner on the case of the murdered man involved in stealing brains. Sara was driving and Greg was staring out the windshield.

"You're kinda quiet," Greg said.

"Mmm?" Sara asked.

"You, uh, feeling okay?" Greg turned to Sara. "You've been kind of quiet."

"Uh, yeah," Sara said. "I'm okay."

Greg didn't buy it. "Sara?"

Sara sighed softly. "Morgan said you talked to her about what happened...the-the beating..."

Greg looked down at his lap. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Yeah, she, uh...she understood."

As they pulled into the lab parking lot, Sara said, "I think you're going to be mad."

Greg looked up, confused. "Why?"

Sara parked the car and looked at Greg. "You didn't tell her about you being beaten up."

Greg closed his eyes in frustration. "And...you did?"

"I-I'm sorry. She said you had told her. And I said you looked like hell, she asked what I meant."

Greg said nothing. He simply shook his head and looked up at the ceiling of the car.

"Greg, I'm sorry." Sara looked to her brother for any kind of emotion.

Sighing, he said, "It's...fine." Looking over and seeing Sara's concerned gaze, he added, "I don't-I don't blame you."

Sara placed a supportive hand on Greg's. "I really am sorry."

Greg turned his hand over and took Sara's hand in his. "I know. And...I just...hate thinking about that."

"So, why didn't you tell her?"

Sighing, Greg said, "I don't know. Because I'm too...proud or something. Because I hate feeling like a victim."

Sara squeezed Greg's hand. "You have come so far."

A soft smile crossed Greg's face. "Thank you." Looking at his sister, Greg smiled thoughtfully. "I don't know what I would have done without you guys, though."

Sara smiled. "So, you okay?"

"Yeah," Greg said quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The two friends shared a smile as Sara squeezed Greg's hand. "Good," she said.

Greg was in the locker room when Morgan walked by. She saw him taking his jacket off and getting ready to go home.

"Hey," she said, leaning against the door frame.

Greg smiled as he saw the beautiful young woman. "Hi."

Morgan smiled back. She really had come to care about him.

"You, uh, heading home?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, yeah. You up for breakfast later?"

Morgan smiled. "Not really."

Greg looked at Morgan. "Look, Sara told me she told you about...about what happened."

Morgan sighed and looked away. Looking back at Greg, who still was staring at her, Morgan quietly said, "It wasn't the person who should have told me."

Greg sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Then why didn't _you_ tell me?" Morgan hadn't meant for that to come out as harsh as it did.

Greg looked away. "Because I hate being treated as a victim!" Morgan's eyes widened slightly as Greg fought to keep from raising his voice. "Because I took someone's life and the kid's family wanted me to pay. Because...because I wish to God it had never happened." Greg shut his locker door.

Morgan stared at Greg. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sighing heavily, Greg said, "So am I." Looking at Morgan's concerned face, Greg immediately wished he hadn't said that as harshly as he did. "Look," he said. "I-I don't like to talk about it. Like you, I did the whole 'counseling' thing, but it took me a long time before I felt like everyone wasn't pitying me or waiting for me to-to screw up."

Morgan blinked in surprise. "Greg, you are a good CSI."

"I know that! Look, I worked hard to get where I am and I love my job. But that...that incident..." Greg looked away, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't come clean with her in the first place. "I hated feeling, _being _helpless."

Morgan sighed. She had to prove herself as a good CSI because she was Ecklie's daughter, and was coming back after her kidnapping. "Me too," she said quietly.

Greg sighed. "I-I'm sorry." He gathered up his back and walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

As he walked past Morgan, Greg missed the expression of concern and love on the young woman's face. She stood there, wishing she hadn't pushed Greg about what had happened. Brushing a tear away from her cheek, Morgan turned around and watched Greg turn the corner in the hallway. She wanted to go after him, tell him that she was sorry and wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she stayed rooted in that one spot.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed! Everyone who's been reading, reviewing and following this-you're wonderful! Thank you :)**

**This chapter is a bit longer, but I wanted to show how supportive and protective Nick and Greg are with one another. Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review!**

**Nope, still don't own CSI.**

Nick was rounding the corner as Greg walked past. "Hey, Greg..." he started, but Greg just walked past and mumbled "later."

"Greg!" Nick called to him, but Greg had left the building. Nick walked out and caught up with him. "Greg, what's going on?"

Standing next to his car, Greg sighed. "Nothing." Nick just stood there, staring at him and not buying that nothing was wrong. Greg looked at his best friend. "Look, I just...I just need to cool off."

Placing his hand on the door of Greg's car, Nick asked, "Greg, what is going on?"

Greg sighed. "I talked to Morgan."

"Yeah, you told me."

Greg stood there, looking down. "I didn't tell her that I was beaten up."

Nick removed his hand from the car door and sighed. "Why not?"

Greg looked at Nick with a mixture of understanding and anger. "Because I hate thinking about what happened. I mean, do you like thinking about being buried alive?"

"No," Nick began. "But it's part of my life and I can't change it." Greg sighed as Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I wish that neither of those things had ever happened."

"But they did!" Nick didn't flinch, just kept his hand on Greg's shoulder as Greg looked away. "Nick, I know there's nothing that can change what I did..."

"You acted in self-defense!"

"I know..."

"Greg!" Nick waited for Greg to look at him. "Like I said five years ago, you did nothing wrong. Yes, Demetrius James died. But he's the one that made the decision to hang out with that group of thugs. He and those thugs are the ones that went around beating people up, beat one man to death." Nick stared into Greg's eyes. "And _he _came after _you_."

Greg closed his eyes to avoid Nick's concerned stare. When he opened his eyes and looked at Nick, he saw only care and concern. "I know," Greg said softly.

Nick rubbed Greg's shoulder. He hated that he and Greg had both been through their own tortuous ordeals, but both had come out stronger.

"Sorry about that," Greg said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Nick said. "I mean it G, you are one of the bravest people I've ever known."

Greg smiled shyly. "I don't...I don't feel brave."

Nick smiled at his best friend. "Greggo, you were there for me after my kidnapping. You wouldn't let me give up, and I knew you shouldn't give up. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there, just making sure I got to work and-and got on with my life."

Greg looked into Nick's honest eyes. "You did the same for me."

Releasing his hand from Greg's shoulder, Nick said, "You're my kid brother! Of course I would!"

Both men shared a smile and quiet laugh. Greg stared at his best friend and sighed. "I don't think I've said thank you enough."

Nick smiled. "No worries, G."

Greg looked into Nick's face, realizing he meant it. He was so grateful Nick, Sara and everyone had been there for him. Sighing, Greg said, "I-I don't...I know I can never make it up to you..."

"G, don't worry about that."

Looking at Nick's reassuring smile gave Greg a small smile of his own. "Thank you, Nick." Nick saw Greg's expression change from relief to regret.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as Greg looked away.

Meeting Nick's gaze again, Greg said, "I think I screwed things up with Morgan."

Nick shook his head. "Nah, I think you're okay with her."

"Nick, you remember when that happened." Nick nodded. Greg continued, "I know we're all protective of each other. But...when that happened..."

Placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders and bringing his face to meet his, Nick said, "We all thought we would lose you." Greg looked at Nick, confused. "Not just because of the beating, but with what you went through...you showed us all what real strength is."

Greg held Nick's gaze. "If I learned anything about strength, you're the one who taught me."

Nick smiled. "Thank you, but I think you're the braver one. And Morgan knows you are one of the kindest, bravest, best CSIs there is."

Greg blushed. "You mean that?"

"Yes! She's crazy if she thinks anything else."

Greg chuckled and smiled. "Thank you."

Nick released Greg's shoulder but held his gaze. "You didn't give up on yourself. You shouldn't give up on Morgan."

"I-I know. I won't."

Nick stepped back from Greg's car. "You going to be okay?"

Greg sighed. "Yeah, I'm just going to head home. I-I may call Morgan later."

Smiling, Nick said, "Okay."

Greg opened his door. "Thanks, Nick. Really, thank you."

"You're really welcome," Nick replied. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Greg said as he got into his car. As he watched Nick walk back into the building, Greg smiled. He was so thankful Nick saw him as a brother and great CSI, not as a victim. He only hoped Morgan would feel the same way.

Morgan was still in the doorway of the locker room several moments later when Catherine walked by. "Morgan?"

The younger woman turned to face Catherine. "Hi."

Clearly surprised, Catherine said, "You okay?"

Morgan shook her head. "Um...yeah."

Looking at the youngest CSI on the team, Catherine said, "I just saw Greg walk out of here." Morgan's head snapped up in surprise. "He seemed kind of upset. Nick went out after him."

Morgan bowed her head. "Yeah," she said in almost a whisper.

"What's going on?"

With a heavy sigh, Morgan said, "He told me earlier about what happened to him five years ago."

Catherine winced as she remembered the whole case. "And?"

"And...he didn't tell me that he got beaten up. Sara did." She looked at Catherine's confused expression. "She didn't mean to. I guess she thought Greg had told me everything. And when she said he looked like hell...that's when she told me."

Catherine sighed. "I remember that case. Greg did look like hell, and he went through hell. The city had to pay the kid's family."

"No, Greg told me that part," Morgan said. "I just...I just wish..."

"You just wish _Greg_ told you?"

Morgan nodded. Sitting down on the bench next to the assistant supervisor, Morgan said, "Now I guess I know why he was so protective after..."

Catherine placed her hand on Morgan's arm. "We're all a family here," she began. "When he was beaten up, it affected all of us."

"She's right."

Morgan turned around to see Nick walk into the room. He walked over to where the two women were sitting.

"Morgan, did you ever hear about a CSI that was kidnapped and buried alive about seven years ago?"

Looking up at Nick, Morgan nodded. "Yeah, a CSI was sent to a staged crime scene, and..." Morgan's eyes widened. "Th-that was you?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Morgan looked away in surprise. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"You think people see you as fragile?" Nick asked.

Morgan shook her head. "Kinda. I know I can do my job and..."

"We know you can, too," Catherine interrupted. "Morgan, we know you're strong. No one is treating you like you're fragile."

Morgan smiled sadly. "Greg...I know he blamed himself for what happened."

"He was scared!" Nick said. "He was worried about you."

"We all were," Catherine added.

Morgan looked down at the bench. "I wish I hadn't pushed."

Catherine squeezed Morgan's arm. "You didn't know."

Morgan looked up at Catherine and Nick. "I just...I feel like I hurt him."

Nick patted Morgan's shoulder. "He was thinking the same thing about you." Morgan looked at Nick, wide-eyed. "He cares about you. Heck, he's had a crush on you from the moment you walked into the lab."

Morgan smiled shyly and looked away. "Yeah."

"The point is," Catherine began, "We're all a family. We take care of each other. Greg...he's our kid brother, and he's come so far."

"Yeah," Nick added. "I'm the youngest in my family so I know what it's like to have everyone watching what you're doing, questioning why you are or aren't doing something. Greg never complained. He worked hard, and showed all of us that he's a great CSI. He's one of the bravest people I know."

Morgan sighed. "I-I guess life just...happens."

Catherine leaned in to look Morgan in the eyes. "What you do with it, that's what makes you strong. And you and Greg are both very, very strong."

"Thank you," Morgan said with a smile. Catherine smiled back and released Morgan's arm. "I just...I think I might have screwed things up with Greg."

"No, you didn't!" Nick said. "He's more worried about you."

Morgan thoughtfully smiled as she thought of how she'd really come to care about Greg. "He's okay?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, why don't you ask him yourself? He said he was headed home."

Morgan grinned and got up from the bench. "Then why am I still here?"

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**For this chapter, I didn't go straight to Morgan going to Greg...that's the next chapter. For this, I wanted to include a long-overdue conversation. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review.**

**And I still don't own CSI.**

Greg stood in front of Demetrius James' grave and just stared at the headstone. He couldn't believe he had taken the young man's life five years ago-sometimes it felt like it had just happened, sometimes it felt like it never did. Greg knew he was responsible for Demetrius' death. Even if it was in self-defense, it didn't change the fact that someone died and Greg was responsible.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the gravel of the cemetary grounds moving behind him. He turned around and saw Marla James.

The two just stood there for several moments, staring at each other. There was no anger, no rage on the woman's face. Greg saw the sadness on her face and almost ran from the spot.

"Please," Marla said.

"I-I'll go..." Greg began to walk away.

Marla held up her hand. "No. Stay." Sighing deeply, she gestured to a small bench that was near the grave. "Please."

Greg sat down beside Marla, but couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. He swallowed hard, expecting to have her berate him for being near her son's grave.

But that never came.

Sighing heavily, Marla said, "I can't believe he's been gone five years now."

Greg remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Marla looked at Greg, who was staring at the grave. "I said in that letter I wrote to the papers that I was wrong to blame you, and I was right."

Greg slowly turned his head to look at the mother whose child he had killed.

"I loved my son very much," she continued. "And as much as I didn't want to admit that he could do no wrong..." she looked down as tears started to form in her eyes. Looking back up, she said, "I talked to a professor DJ had. He said that he remembered him as a good student. But when he got mixed up in that gang...his grades went south. By the time the first attack happened, he'd stopped showing up to class."

Greg just stared at the woman in silence. He couldn't decide whether he was angry, hurt, sad, or anything.

"When h-he was hit..." Marla looked away, but slowly looked back at Greg. "I was angry and hurt. He was my son. I wanted him back! I wanted more than anything to believe that he was totally innocent. But...I know that wasn't the case."

"Ms. James..." Greg began quietly.

"Greg...please, listen to me. I know you were scared. I know you were fearing for your own life."

Greg bowed his head. "I wish it had never happened."

To Greg's surprise, Marla took his hand. "So do I."

Marla waited for Greg to look her in the eyes. "I am so sorry for what happened. I know...I know it doesn't bring DJ back, but I want you to know that I forgive you."

Greg's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "I am so...so sorry."

Marla pulled Greg into a hug as the young man let the tears that he'd been trying to hold back fall. The two remained like that for several minutes, both regretting loss but trying to move on.

When Greg finally pulled away, he looked into Marla's eyes. "I wish...I wish that I could go back and change things..."

"But you can't. Neither can I. If we did, that other man would have died and DJ would be in jail for murder. More people would have been hurt or killed." Marla held Greg's gaze. "It isn't easy for me to admit that my son was involved in a murder, but it's true. My son, no matter what I wanted to believe then or now, was not perfect."

Holding her gaze, Greg said, "But you loved him."

Marla nodded. "Yes, and I always will." With a sigh, she added, "I was wrong to take out all my hurt and anger out on you. I want you to know that I am truly very sorry. Please forgive me."

Greg blinked back tears. "I do. I know nothing can erase what happened or take away any of your pain..."

"I was so...so mad that...even when I saw you in the hospital..." Greg blinked in surprise. "I looked into your room when you were in bed, and I saw what they had done to you." Marla shook her head. "You looked horrible."

Greg looked away, remembering the physical and emotional pain he endured.

"When I confronted you that day, after Aaron was arrested," Marla looked at Greg, who was still looking down. "I was angry, yes. But when you told me that DJ and Aaron made the choices to do what they did...I knew you were right. So much anger, wanting to blame anyone but my children...it hit me like a brick. Truth often does that." She offered Greg a sad smile.

Looking up into her eyes, Greg said, "I-I just wanted...like I said, I have nothing against you or your family."

Marla sighed. "I know that. I've done a lot of thinking and praying about everything that happened. The only thing anyone's ever gotten from holding a grudge is anger and a lot of heartache."

Greg offered her a sad smile of his own. "I _am_ sorry, Ms. James."

"I know. And I want you to know that I was wrong to be so angry with you. Forgive me."

Taking her hand in his own, Greg said, "Yes. I forgive you."

Both of them shared a sad smile. Marla stood up and pulled Greg to his feet. "Thank you."

Letting a stray tear fall, Greg said, "Thank you." He watched as the woman walked over to her son's grave and placed a small bouquet of flowers on the headstone. Greg took a few steps backward as he watched the woman crying and talking to her son's headstone as if he were there with her.

Greg quietly turned and walked towards his car. He didn't feel that a boulder had been lifted from him-it felt like an entire mountain range was gone. Hearing Marla James apologize and the two asking each other for forgiveness was beyond good...it felt more right than he ever thought it would. He got into his car and looked at Marla at her son's grave. Everything everyone had told him about him not doing anything wrong and having nothing to feel guilty for fell into place.

He finally felt free.

And he wanted to find Morgan.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still don't own CSI.**

**This chapter contains spoilers for "Crime After Crime." **

**Thought I'd update and wish you all a happy Sunday :)**

**CSI001, IcePrincess885, Starfire25, InsaneOnTheInside, We Love Neville, Eric And Nell's Oreos, and everyone who's been reading and following this story, thank you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, read and review!**

Greg pulled up in his parking space at his apartment feeling more relieved than ever before. He had just come from a meaningful and overdue conversation with Marla James, and was now truly ready to get on with his life.

He got out of his car, his sunglasses hiding his red, puffy eyes that had been crying. He walked up to his front door and saw a welcome sight-Morgan Brody was sitting on the concrete outside his door.

Morgan looked at Greg with a caring gaze. She smiled when she saw him walking up.

Greg smiled back at the woman he'd been in love with practically from the first moment he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," Morgan said as she stood up. "Just in the neighborhood, wanted to see someone that I thought I'd screwed up big time with."

Greg smiled softly. "This uh, person think they screwed up big time with you?"

Morgan reached for Greg's hand. "He shouldn't."

Greg took off his sunglasses. Morgan saw that he'd been crying.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Greg sighed deeply. "I went to the cemetary." He watched as Morgan gave him an understanding smile. "I-I don't know what I was going to-to say or do, but I just...I had to go."

"It's okay," Morgan said as she gently squeezed his hand.

Looking into Morgan's face, Greg added, "His mother was there."

Morgan's eyes widened. She let Greg continue.

"Sh-she said she forgives me." Greg looked down at the ground, feeling fresh tears pool in his eyes. "She told me she was wrong to be so angry with me, that she didn't want to admit her son could do what I and the evidence said he did. And she asked me to forgive her."

Morgan felt her own eyes getting teary. "What did you say?" She asked softly.

Greg looked up at Morgan. "I said I forgive her." His bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to fall again. He wiped his eyes to try to keep them at bay.

Morgan took a small step towards Greg. Bringing his chin up with her hand to look him in the eyes, she said, "Now _that _was brave."

Greg offered a teary smile. Morgan took his keys that were in his hand and turned to unlock his door. Pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them, Morgan pulled Greg into a hug. Both of them allowed tears that they'd been holding back fall freely.

When they pulled away, Morgan cupped Greg's cheek in her hand. "I know you felt responsible for what happened to me, but it's not your fault."

Greg sighed. "I know."

Morgan softly smiled. "I know what happened to me was different than what happened to you, but I get that you know how I feel. Thank you."

Greg said nothing, but gave Morgan a gentle smile.

"You know," Morgan said. "I was scared on that chopper." Greg closed his eyes and Morgan rubbed her thumb across his cheek. When he opened his eyes, she added, "I know what happened to me wasn't my fault, or yours."

"I know," Greg said softly. "I know that what happened to me and what happened to you were because of-of choices made by someone else.

Morgan smiled softly. "I guess Catherine was right." Greg looked at her, puzzled. "After you left, Catherine talked to me. She told me you guys are family. And you protect and love each other.

Greg caressed Morgan's cheek in his hand. Looking into her eyes, he said, "_We're _family."

Morgan smiled and nodded. She had come to feel that of all the teams she'd worked with, this team was where she was meant to be.

Chuckling softly, Greg said, "I think we've done more for each other these past couple of days than all the counseling sessions we've had put together."

A beautiful smile crossed Morgan's face as she and Greg shared a laugh. Both felt that a gigantic weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Greg closed his eyes as Morgan rubbed her thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes, Morgan said, "I wish I could have been there for you...like you've been here for me."

A soft smile crossed Greg's face. "I don't...I feel like I haven't done anything."

"Yes you did," Morgan softly insisted. "You were there if I needed to talk on the phone or-or just do my job without thinking everyone was treating me like I would break down. You-you saved me."

"You are worth saving." Greg held her gaze.

Without a moment's hesitation, Morgan leaned up and gave Greg a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away just long enough for both to look in each other's eyes.

"Wow," Greg said in almost a whisper. Morgan smiled as Greg pulled her close for another kiss. This one was slow and passionate, and neither wanted it to end.

When they finally broke apart for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. Neither of them wanted to break apart. But Greg's cell phone rang and both sighed.

Greg pulled the interfering device from his pocket and answered it with, "Sanders."

"_Greg, there's a 419 at a private birthday party," _Russell explained. "_Catherine's going to join you there and I'll meet you."_

Morgan watched as Greg listened to their boss. "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes," he told him. Hanging up, he looked at Morgan, feeling more love for the young woman than he thought he ever felt for anyone.

"Work?" Morgan shrugged.

Sighing, Greg said, "Yeah. Life has to go on."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah."

Greg looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and took her hand. "I'm sorry I got mad earlier...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything that happened."

Morgan smiled and cupped Greg's face in her hands. "It's okay. _Really._"

Smiling, Greg captured Morgan's lips in a brief kiss. "I'll see you."

"Yes you will," Morgan said with a grin. She released Greg and turned to leave, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Greg felt that he was truly happy and okay for the first time in years. He smiled as he watched Morgan walk to the door.

Turning to face Greg, Morgan smiled. "See you at the lab?"

Greg's smile grew wider. "Yeah."

Holding the door open and watching Morgan get into her car, Greg realized he was honestly in love with the beautiful CSI. He didn't know if it was because he had had a crush on her since he first saw her in the lab, or if it was because he and Ms. James had truly forgiven each other. He felt that a tremendous weight had been lifted from his life and he could truly move on.

And he wanted Morgan in his life for good.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still do not own CSI.**

**Only one more chapter after this! I hate to see it end, since this is one of my favorite stories I've ever written, but I'm so glad many of you have enjoyed it! And to all who have been following, favoriting and reviewing this story, I cannot thank you enough! **

**So here's chapter 12! It's a little shorter, but I wanted to include how the team is a family, and how they all love each other. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

Greg and Catherine were waiting for Russell to arrive at the crime scene and began processing the scene. Catherine couldn't help but notice Greg seemed happier than he had been recently.

"So, what's up?" She asked the CSI.

"Hmm?" Greg was taking photos of the crime scene and looked up from the camera.

"You seem...good."

Greg furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That's bad?"

Catherine chuckled. "No. I'm just saying you seem...happy."

A thoughtful smile crossed Greg's face. "I talked to Ms. James." Catherine's head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, earlier today. I-I went to Demetrius' grave. I don't really know what I was going to say or do..."

"Just...put some things to rest?" Catherine asked.

Greg nodded. "And she was there. We talked and...she said she forgives me, and asked me to forgive her." Looking away thoughtfully, Greg added, "I-It was...good."

Catherine smiled, marveling at the strong young man in front of her. She remembered him as the goofy lab tech and then the new CSI. She was proud of the strong, brilliant CSI Greg had become.

She patted Greg's shoulder. "Good," she said with a smile.

Greg smiled back, relieved that he could move on with his life. "Thanks, Catherine." He and Catherine shared a smile and went back to processing the scene.

Morgan had just arrived at the lab when Sara and Nick returned to begin examining the evidence they'd gathered from their own crime scene. She smiled as she met up with them outside the break room.

"Hey, guys!"

Sara and Nick returned Morgan's smile.

"Hey," Nick greeted. He and Sara noticed the young woman's smile seemed brighter.

"I take it you talked to Greg?" Sara asked.

Morgan's smile grew wider. "Yeah, we talked...and everything's great."

Sara and Nick both smiled. They knew Greg had a crush on her from the moment she walked into the lab.

Just then, Greg walked up to them. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw Morgan if he tried.

"Hey guys," he greeted. Heys and hellos were exchanged.

Greg and Morgan just stood there, looking at each other with love. Nick and Sara glanced at each other and grinned.

Winking at Nick, Sara said, "I think we'd better get to trace."

"Yeah, got a case." Nick patted Greg on the back as he and Sara walked away.

Morgan and Greg smiled. There could have been a thousand people in the lab, but all they saw was each other.

"I, uh, heard you got a big case." Morgan blushed slightly, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, yeah," Greg replied. "Catherine's processing some of the evidence now. I'm headed to PD to talk to a person of interest."

Morgan and Greg stared and smiled at each other, neither wanting to move from where they were.

"Um, I guess I'll catch you later," Greg said.

Morgan's smile grew wider as she brushed her hand against Greg. "You know you will."

Greg's own smile grew as he watched Morgan head down the hall towards the locker room. She turned back and smiled at the man who had come to mean so much to her.

Watching Morgan disappear into down the hallway, Greg felt more fortuneate than he ever had before, even when he made CSI. He'd always felt that the team was his family, and Morgan was now a tremendous part of that...and a tremendous part of his life.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter! Can't believe it! I've really enjoyed writing this story, it's become one of my own favorites. And a big, big, big (did I mention huge!) thank you to all who have read and reviewed!**

**For all who have followed and favorited the story, I cannot thank you enough. And to all who have reviewed, you rock!**

**I am so, so glad everyone's really liked this story! I've enjoyed writing it! Thank you all again so, so much!**

**This contains spoilers for "Malice In Wonderland."**

**I still don't own CSI.**

A few months later, Greg and Morgan had been with the team when Catherine announced she was leaving. Now they were welcoming a new team member, Julie Finlay. They and the rest of the team missed Catherine, but really liked Finn.

Now, after closing a case where Hodges had asked Morgan to pretend to be his fiancee for his mother, she walked into her father, Conrad Ecklie's office with dinner.

The two began to eat their meal and talk about the case.

"I still can't believe Hodges asked me to do that," Morgan said.

Ecklie just smiled. "Well, he wanted to impress his mom."

Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled. She liked Hodges as a friend, not a pretend fiance.

"So, he and Olivia are on their way to Italy." Ecklie said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Olivia?" Morgan asked with wide eyes and a grin. "You guys are on a first name basis now?"

Shrugging, Ecklie said, "We're, uh...testing the waters."

Morgan smiled. She'd really been getting to know her father again since coming to Vegas, and both were thankful for the second chance they'd gotten.

Smiling, Ecklie added, "Kind of like you and Sanders."

Morgan nearly choked on her sip of soda. Coughing twice, Morgan looked at her father, confused. "You-you know?"

Sighing, Ecklie said, "Yeah." When Morgan looked down at his desk, embarrassed, Ecklie said, "I'm okay with it."

Morgan looked at her father with a surprised look. "You are?"

"Morgan, I know we haven't had the best relationship. But I know we're both trying now." A small smile crossed Morgan's face. Ecklie continued, "And I know that there's a difference in you since you and Greg first met. You're a lot happier, and so is he. You two are really good for each other."

Morgan gave her father a crooked smile. "So...you approve?"

Smiling at his daughter, Ecklie said, "For what it's worth, yeah."

Morgan got up from her chair, walked over and gave her father a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." When they broke apart, he added, "You can stay on the same shift."

Morgan hadn't even thought of the possibility that they might have to change shifts. "W-we can?"

Smiling, Ecklie added, "No PDAs, or at least keep them at a minimum. And no inappropriate behavior, or you will have to change shifts.

Laughing, Morgan hugged her father again. "Thank you!"

When they pulled away, both smiled at one another. "You're welcome," Ecklie said. Morgan sat down and the two finished their dinner. Morgan was grateful for both the second chance with her father and the chance she had with Greg.

Greg arrived at his apartment and found the door already unlocked. He'd given Morgan a key to his place a couple of months earlier. As he walked in, he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing in his living room, smiling.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Greg said as he shut the door.

"I'm just happy," Morgan said.

Greg walked over and pulled Morgan towards him for a quick kiss.

Morgan looked into Greg's eyes and smiled. "Dad knows." When she saw Greg blink in surprise, she added, "And he's okay with it."

A crooked grin crossed Greg's face. "He is?"

"Mm-hmm," Morgan said, breathing in Greg's scent. "He's, uh...pretty cool with this."

Greg's smile grew wider as he leaned forward to capture Morgan's lips with his own. Their kiss quickly grew more passionate with Greg wrapping his arms around her waist and Morgan tangling her fingers in his hair.

When they both pulled apart for air, both shared a smile. "So, we're still on the same shift?" Greg asked.

"Mm-hmm," Morgan answered as she gave Greg a quick kiss.

"And we've got your father's approval?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Mm-hmm. He said he can tell we're both happier."

Greg pulled back slightly and looked in Morgan's eyes. "I know I am." He truly loved the beautiful young woman in front of him.

Morgan smiled. "Me too." Giving Greg a soft kiss, she added, "We've just gotta watch the inappropriate behavior and PDAs."

With a wide smile, Greg said, "That could be impossible."

Morgan smiled back. "So maybe we should take care of that now?"

Greg leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe we should."

The two kissed passionately, and Greg lifted Morgan bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom.

**The End.**


End file.
